Traditional broadcast radio is pleasing and simple. A listener can tune into a radio station easily that matches the user's general tastes. For example, a user may like rap music, talk radio, or classical music. However, even if the user is in a mood for such general music, the traditional broadcast station may not be playing particular songs that the user currently wants to listen to. For example, the user may want light R&B, and the station may be playing heavy rap, or music from a light R&B group that the user does not like.
On-line streaming of media, such as by internet radio stations, may allow content to be targeted more closely to a user's current desires than can traditional broadcast approaches. For example, at the beginning of a listening session, a user of a streaming media service can identify a style of music, a song, or an artist, and the streaming media service may play a list of songs that are matched to such a user input. Such a user input may be used by the service as a station identifier and may be saved so that the user can select it during later listening sessions in order to be played similar music. For example, if a user enters the term “REM,” a service may select 90s music and light rock from other decades, such as by using data that indicates similarities between artist or styles or songs (i.e., data that indicates that certain songs are similar to songs by the group R.E.M.). When the user starts a subsequent listening session, the user may be presented with multiple stations, such as a “light alt rock” or “R.E.M.” station, and can readily select such an option to again listen to such type of music.